Tú también eres muy cursi
by aleejandraa
Summary: — Te quedaste aquí conmigo. Cambiaste el whisky de fuego por consolarme. Fue muy tierno de tu parte— confesó ella y él se sonrojó. Reto Día de los Enamorados para el foro Retos Harry Potter y más.


**Disclaimer: **Sí, chicas, sépanlo, NO SOY ROWLING. Les dejó pañuelitos para la que se decepcionaron. Todo lo que reconozcan es de la señora antes mencionada, lo demás es mío.

**Advertencias: **Leve incesto.

* * *

><p>Reto Día de los Enamorados para el foro Retos Harry Potter y más.<p>

Rose Weasley & James Sirius Potter

Tú también eres muy _cursi_

Rose se abrazó las rodillas, intentando desaparecer de la sala común de Gryffindor, y miró la chimenea fijamente.

Veía el fuego crepitar y sus ojos parecían perderse entre los colores rojizos de las débiles llamas, unos ojos que estaban casi tan colorados como las mismas llamaradas.

Rose Weasley había estado llorando, y mucho. Había empezado como un apagado lamento para terminar como un doloroso e incontenible sollozo que cualquiera que lo escuchara sentiría como se le desgarraba el corazón, tanto como a esa adolescente menuda, de cabellos color escarlata salpicados por motas castañas y ojos azules como el mar embravecido que parecía mecer su cuerpo abarrotado de dolor.

¿Por qué lloraba una quinceañera a la que la vida parecía sonreírle a cada paso que daba? La razón tenía nombre y apellido: Scorpius Malfoy.

Toda su familia se lo había advertido pero ella tenía ese gustillo por lo prohibido, siempre lo había tenido, por esa razón, ahora no podía quejarse sin recibir un sinfín de 'te lo dije' y eso era justamente lo que ella odiaba, darle la razón a otros.

Rose era terca, tanto o más que su padre, cosa que siempre le traía un montón de problemas.

— ¿Qué haces, zanahoria?— la interrogó su primo, James, desde las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de los muchachos.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del hijo mayor de los Potter.

— Nada— respondió ella con voz entrecortada y él bajó los peldaños que le faltaban, acercándose un poco más a su prima.

— ¿Haces nada a las…— consultó el reloj que le habían regalado por su decimo séptimo cumpleaños— once y media de la noche de un martes?— inquirió él, enarcando una ceja.

La sala estaba vacía pues era común que, en días de clase, los alumnos se fueran a la cama a las diez a más tardar, y Rose Weasley no era la excepción.

— ¿Y tú?— preguntó ella para salir del paso y luego vislumbró la capa que se asomaba por los bolsillos de su buzo—. Veo que pensabas escabullirte— comentó con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Pensaba— recalcó él y se sentó al lado de Rose.

— No necesito un niñero— se quejó ella, removiéndose incómoda ante la cercanía de James.

— No tenía intenciones de serlo— se burló él y ella se sonrojó ante la corrección.

— ¿Qué ibas a hacer?—se interesó la hija mayor de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.

— Iba a buscar a Mike Montgomery, de Ravenclaw, para emborracharnos— contestó el chico de cabellos rebeldes.

— ¿Por?—ella le prestaba completa atención al muchacho dos años mayor que, en este momento, se encargaba de avivar el fuego con un movimiento de la varita.

— No tiene que haber una razón para emborracharse— respondió James con una sonrisa burlona.

— Mike rompió con Mandy, ¿no?— se inmiscuyó ella suspicaz.

Su acompañante asintió y Rose apretó los labios en una fina línea, conteniendo un sollozo.

— ¿Te pusiste así por Malfoy?— James tenía los puños apretados dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo y estaba haciendo tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que desgarraría la capa si hacía un mínimo movimiento.

Rose no respondió y James interpretó su silencio como un sí.

— Voy a matarlo— juró él, parándose de repente, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Ella lo sujetó del brazo y, con un fuerte pero amable tirón, lo devolvió a su lugar.

— No le harás nada. Fue, en parte, mi culpa— admitió ella, sin saber porqué lo hacía.

— Quieres contarme qué pasó— le preguntó él dulcemente y se miraron por unos momentos.

— Acordamos darnos un tiempo— le explicó Rose en voz baja y él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para oírla.

Ella no dijo nada más y él no la presionó, sabiendo que cuando quisiera diría más.

— Escuché como le decía a Josh Hopkins que había conocido a una chica en el receso de Navidad y que todavía se escribía con ella— prosiguió la pelirroja.

— Tal vez, son solo amigos— sugirió James en un intento tanto de consolarla como de serenarse.

— Pensé lo mismo— acordó Rose pero, seguramente, había algo que él ignoraba que había roto con esa suposición—. Nos citamos en la Sala de los Menesteres— James gruñó ante esto y Weasley solo rió ante la reacción de su primo—. No hacemos nada que no nos hayas visto hacer antes— lo tranquilizó ella pero esto solo logró inquietarlo aún más. Rose, sin prestarle atención, continuó—. Tonteamos un rato hasta que él me contó que había conocido a una tal Stephanie— un par de lágrimas escurrieron por las mejillas de la pelirroja.

James no emitió palabra pues no quería romper el clima de confesiones que habían creado entre los dos.

— Me contó que no había pasado nada con ella porque él me ama y me respeta pero que estaba confundido. Yo le dije que nuestra vida de pareja se había vuelto una rutina y que nos haría bien descansar un tiempo, extrañarnos, necesitarnos y si después queremos volver, hacerlo— finalizó ella, haciéndose la valiente.

— ¿Tú consentiste la separación?— inquirió James y ella rodó los ojos, exasperada por la pregunta.

— Sí— respondió ella despacio, meditando esa única palabra que había dejado escapar.

— ¿Por qué?— él parecía confundido y Rose, más tranquila que cuando él la había encontrado como si contarle a alguien todo esto, y no recibir un 'te lo dije', fuera un alivio.

— Yo también lo amo pero, sobre todo, quiero lo mejor para él— indicó la muchacha como si eso fuera más que obvio.

— Eso fue muy _cursi_, Rosie— le tomó el pelo James y ella se enfurruñó como siempre hacía ante los comportamientos infantiles de sus primos y, de los hombres en general.

— Tú también eres muy _cursi_— le indicó ella y, esta vez, fue turno de él de mosquearse.

— ¿Qué hice para serlo?— la increpó el muchacho mientras la miraba fijamente, esperando la respuesta.

— Te quedaste aquí conmigo. Cambiaste el whisky de fuego por consolarme. Fue muy tierno de tu parte— confesó ella y él se sonrojó.

— Debo hacerlo— se defendió él y ella se rió.

— ¿Hay un código que dice que debes quedarte con tu prima a la que le han roto el corazón?— se mofó Rose.

— Lo dice el código Weasley— dijo él muy serio y ella decidió seguirle el juego.

— Nunca escuché hablar de ello— balbuceó la chica y él fingió una cara de horror.

— Ron debería pensar muy seriamente eso de desheredarte— comentó James y ambos rieron cómplices, recordando el día que Ron se había enterado de su relación con Scorpius y la había amenazado con semejante pavada. Como si mamá fuera a permitírtelo, había soltado Rose durante la pelea en uno de los almuerzos dominicales en la Madriguera.

Se quedaron callados por unos momentos, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo haces para simular alegría ante la felicidad del otro si esto te duele como los mil demonios?— preguntó él sin entender el comportamiento de su prima.

— Pasan muchas cosas en las relaciones, Potter. Lo sabrías si dejaras de tirarte a cada cosa con patas— lo reprendió Rose y él se rió.

— ¿Celosa?— preguntó él con una sonrisa ufana y ella se rió.

— ¿De tu vida amorosa? Ya quisieras— se burló ella y pensó en el dolor que le provocaba su distanciamiento con Scorpius. Tal vez, la vida de solteros de su primo fuera lo mejor por un tiempo, pensó mientras se frotaba el pecho para aliviar ese malestar recurrente desde su charla de la tarde con su actual ex novio.

Ese dolor, ella lo traducía a miedo. Miedo de perder su invaluable amistad, esa rutina perfecta que habían creado, los códigos que marcaban esa relación tan especial, las risas, las peleas, las anécdotas, las miradas, los chistes. Miedo a perder a un confidente, a un amigo, a su amor.

James, ajeno a los razonamientos de Rose, pensaba cómo hacerle saber a Scorpius que no se juega con su prima. Seguramente, Albus no consentiría sus planes, pensó él recordando todas las maldiciones que habían aprendido en Defensa.

— Jamie, prométeme que no le _harán_ nada a Scor— dijo Rose, utilizando todo su poder de manipulación y resaltando el plural en esa promesa.

Después de dudarlo unos momentos, James se aclaró la garganta y la miró como si lo que fuera a decir le costara mucho.

— Lo prometo— respondió él y ella empezó a temblar un poco por una ráfaga de aire invernal que se coló por una de las ventanas, un poco por la mirada inquisidora de su pariente que evaluaba si no accionar, sería lo mejor en este caso.

James la atrajo hacia él y ella se acomodó a la formas de su primo.

Los ojos de ella se cerraban ante las caricias que él le propinaba y el cansancio. Toda esa charla la había dejado abatida pues había descubierto otro James: uno tierno, dulce, sobreprotector, fraternal y eso la había tomado por sorpresa y la habían hecho lidiar con algo para lo que no estaba preparada: la paz después de una tormenta. Supo que cada vez que ella lo necesitará, él estaría ahí como lo había estado siempre, solo que hasta ese momento lo había hecho en silencio, velando por su bienestar como su ángel de la guarda.

El reloj de James marcó las doce y ambos se sobresaltaron.

— ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?— preguntó él a una Rose distraída en el crepitar del fuego.

Ella negó, completamente aturdida.

— ¿Catorce?— le restó importancia al preguntar.

— ¡Feliz San Valentín, Rosie!— suspiró él y le plantó un beso en la frente mientras la arropaba para que descansara plácidamente en su regazo.

También supo que el único saludo que querría por San Valentín a partir de ahora sería él de James Sirius Potter. Tal vez, sonará tonto pero que él hubiera abandonado la cerveza de mantequilla por ella significaba mucho.

* * *

><p>¿Demasiado tonto? ¿Más o menos decente? ¿Un total desastre? Tomates, groserías, correcciones, dudas, aliento, pedido de un James para San Valentín y demás en un review o, tal vez, en un voto en el Reto Día de los enamorados del foro Reto Harry Potter y más (pásense, es un foro buenísimo y activo).<p>

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos pronto, Ale.


End file.
